falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Республика Дэйва
}} noicon|center Республика Дэйва ( ) — локация Fallout 3, небольшое поселение на северо-востоке Столичной Пустоши, главой которого в 2277 году является президент Дэйв. Описание Местонахождение Локация находится в северо-восточной оконечности на Столичной Пустоши, к северу от электростанции MDPL-16 и к востоку от Олд-Олни. Планировка Укреплённое и огороженное забором ранчо с четырьмя зданиями (Капитолий, мужское общежитие, женское общежитие и музей Дэйва), уборной и загоном для браминов. Официальный вход в Республику, через главные ворота, находится на юге. Забор, ограждающий Республику Дэйва от Пустошей, сделан из решётчатого забора с колючей проволокой, деревянных и фанерных застав, а также нескольких искусственных насыпей из мешков и куч с шинами. Перед калиткой находится почтовый ящик, справа от которой на заборе весит табличка с надписью Private Property Keep out. За пределами забора, с правой стороны от калитки, находится старая ветряная установка. В центре республики расположен флагшток. На западной стороне, направляясь от входа, находится загон для браминов, детская площадка, музей Дэйва и прилегающая к нему скамейка. Далее идёт тренировочная площадка с навесом, полкой с ящиками и чучелом супермутанта. На стрельбище раскидано несколько жестяных банок. На восточной стороне находятся женское и мужское общежития Республики Дэйва, далее уборная. На возвышенном уступе в северной части располагается Капитолий Республики. История Незадолго до падения бомб большое количество граждан США полагало, что правительство стало безнадёжно коррумпированным, и что страна находится в серьёзной опасности у анархистов, либералов и коммунистов. Эти люди переселились в отдалённые сельские районы, создали частные ополчения и пообещали, что однажды заберут правительство назад к народу. У них никогда не было шанса. Бомбы упали, разрушив все правительства мира. Большинство этих сепаратистов были убиты на войне или последовавшем вслед за ней хаосе. Тем не менее, некоторым, укрывшимся достаточно глубоко, удалось пережить худшие из первых послевоенных десятилетий''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 330.. Одна из групп выживших людей и их потомков позже вышла на поверхность, заняла небольшой участок нынешней Республики Дэйва и решила обосновать здесь поселение. Люди пытались приспособиться к жизни на Столичной Пустоши, вести хозяйство, обороняться в случае опасности и (ради всеобщего блага) проводить в поселении “правильную” политику, которая велась на манер довоенных времён. Глава уцелевшей группы наследовал политическую власть по наследству и управлял общиной по своему усмотрению. Потомки поселенцев, а также присоединившиеся к ним люди с Пустошей, нахождение которых удовлетворяло последних, воспитывались в среде политической атмосферы. За последние два столетия этот крошечный участок земли был известен как «Королевство Ларри»; «Республика Стиви-Рея»; «Биллсильвания»; «Новая Республика Стиви-Рея''»; и, совсем недавно, «''Королевство Тома», при отце Дэйва. Во время правления Тома Дэйв, сын монарха Тома, был изгнан на Столичную Пустошь, однако позднее вернулся и получил власть от отца. Дэйв сменил режим правления государства с монархии на республику, присвоив ей собственное имя, дав гражданам свободу демократии в виде выборов. Объявив о новом порядке, Дэйв оповестил жителей республики о процедуре выборов. Жители общины проголосовали за единственного кандидата в президенты — Дэйва, что повлекло за собой его окончательную победу на выборах. Теперь же, когда Дэйв стал обладать полной автономией над своими подданными, он начал управлять своей республикой железным кулаком, чтобы остальные видели в нём доброжелателя. Дэйв женился на Рози, которая раньше была караванщиком, и родила ему к тому моменту нескольких детей (в 2258 году рождается Боб, в 2260-м Шона, а затем Мэри в 2265-м). Позднее рождается Ральф. Дальнейшим важным политическим ходом Дэйва являлись поправки в «консервативные брачные законы Королевства Тома». Это установило многожёнство в качестве «одной из самых свободных свобод Республики». Помимо уже имеющихся двоих детей, рождённых от Рози, президент надеется увеличить численность граждан Республики, женившись на молодой Джессике. Впоследствии у Дэйва рождается ещё два ребёнка — Рэйчел в 2266-м и Маргаритка. Старшие дети Дэйва были воспитаны в манере сурвивиализма, они были научены стрельбе, охоте, драке и использованию других способов выживания на тот случай, если им когда-нибудь придётся покинуть республику. Со временем Шона стала полностью верить во всемогущество своего отца''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 96.. Позднее Дэйв убедился, что его жена и дети знают, как бороться и выживать''Fallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 289; Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 78.. Самый старший сын Дэйва, Боб, назначается президентом «Вторым Главнокомандующим армии Дэйва» и несёт боевую службу, защищая республику. Шона стала учителем и начинает учить своих сестёр и брата, обучая их и рассказывая им в основном историю жизни своего отца-президента, который регулярно выделяет деньги на покупку учебников. В 2277 году Дэйв до сих пор является её несменяемым президентом, которого избирали несколько раз подряд. В качестве президента Дэйв возглавляет Департамент прав туристов, Департамент по иммиграции, Департамент иностранных дел и Бюро дэйвоподобных дел. С особой гордостью он же занимает пост главнокомандующего Армии Дэйва — «самой мощной военной единицы Пустошей», согласно его же словам. Истории его прежней «жизни» посвящён музей, названный, как и Республика, именем президента. Жители республики торгуют с караванами, однако последние нечасто их посещаютВ игре данного явления не наблюдается.. Здания Обитатели Бывшие обитатели * Том — бывший правитель Королевства Тома, отец Дэйва * Билл — бывший правитель Биллсильвании * Ларри — бывший правитель Королевства Ларри * Стиви-Рей — бывший правитель Республики Стиви-Рея Ценные находки Квесты Заметки * При первом появлении Путника в локации при наличии у него способности «Вечное дитя» в разговоре с охраняющими ворота детьми появляется уникальная фраза диалога «''Не беспокойся. Я просто хочу поиграть с тобой в Республику''», позволяющая беспрепятственно попасть на территорию поселения. * В качестве одного из возможных проникновений в Республику Дэйва является вскарабкивание по шинам и далее по забору в северо-западной части локации. * Дэйв и его республика сопоставляются по фортификации и замкнутости людей внутри своего „жилища“ с собором «Ковчег и Голубь»Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 617.. * Республика Дэйва упоминается Тридогнайтом на моменте начала широкого вещания радио «Новости Галактики»«''Это точно, от Мегатонны до Гердершейда, от Парадиз-Фоллз до Республики Дэйва, на этой волне вы ясно и чётко слышите наши репортажи в прямом эфире!». * Эта локация упоминается в вопросах викторины ''Fallout Shelter. Появление За кулисами По словам Эмиля Пальяруло, разработчики придали значение данной локации в качестве места, которое может послужить выжившим после глобальной войны. Привязанность к государству, на манер современных людей, сделалась основной диковинкой локацииИнтервью 1UP: «''Hey, what can I say? It seemed like somewhere out in the Wasteland, there'd be a simple guy, named Dave, who wanted to start his own republic. Hell, if the world ended, and you were still alive, wouldn't you?». Галерея RoD capitol building.jpg|Капитолий Museum of Dave.jpg|Музей RoD mens.jpg|Мужское общежитие RoD womens.jpg|Женское общежитие Примечания }} de:Republik Dave en:Republic of Dave es:República de Dave fr:République de Dave hu:Dave Köztársasága it:Repubblica di Dave ja:デイブ共和国 pl:Republika Dave'a pt-br:Republic of Dave sv:Republic of Dave uk:Республіка Дейва zh:戴夫共和国 Категория:Локации Fallout 3 Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 3 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Point Lookout Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout Shelter Категория:Республика Дэйва